The traditional method of cooking sweet corn (i.e., “corn-on-the-cob”) involves boiling the ears of corn in a large pot of water. This method requires extensive clean-up and is somewhat dangerous, since a relatively large amount of boiling water is required. Cooking corn in water is also time consuming because the user must first bring the water to a boil before the corn begins to cook. Further, any time boiling water must be used in the kitchen, there is the likelihood that the user or members of the user's family could accidentally be scalded.
With the advent of microwave ovens, it became possible to cook sweet corn more safely and quickly, without boiling water. Typically, to cook sweet corn in a microwave oven, the corn is placed on a microwave safe plate or dish and placed in the oven for the desired amount of time. However, this method (placing the corn on a microwave dish) results in uneven cooking of the corn, requiring frequent turning of the ears of corn to achieve the most even cooking. Turning the ears of corn increases the cooking time, which hinders the user in reaping the full benefits of the microwave oven. Turning of the ears of corn also subject the user to the possibility of minor scalding from steam emanating from the corn as it cooks.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for cooking ears of sweet corn in a microwave oven that allows the ears of corn to be suspended within the microwave oven cavity, thereby providing greatly reduced cooking time and even cooking results.